Força
by LadyLilica
Summary: Battle City Tournament, but then a whole new story! One of the YGO-gang is kidnapped, the others try hard to find her.. One of them feels guilty, another one of them feels just really sad. Will they succeed on rescueing their best friend from a maniac?


Heya! Here's the first chapter of Força I hope you'll enjoy it. Oh yeah, and Ayumi Hoshino is just an OC I made up, she's the cousin of Mai Valentine. And she – ah well, read the story and you'll find out. Please read & review! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and all the characters. Blah, blah, blah. Oh, but I do own Ayumi 3 That's a good thing, right?  


* * *

It was half past two in the afternoon, and Joey Wheeler was being very bored. Very bored, in the lingerie shop. Sounds pretty unlike Joey, what the hell was going on?!

He wasn't drooling on the tanga's and bra's, as usual – but he was waiting for his friend Ayumi Hoshino, who was busy with bikini's and random lingerie.

Joey sighed. He wouldn't be so bored if 1. he could watch Ayumi in the dressing room and 2. he could drool on the lingerie. He already tried both options, and both times Ayumi got mad.

"Are you done?" he asked hopefully when Ayumi opened the door of the clothing-room.

"No. I still have to fit… Two bra's, five tanga's, and three bikini's," she replied, with a look at the bunch of clothes that were still in the dressing room.

"Oh my God… Have you, like, EVER heard of the verb 'to hurry'?" Joey moaned.

"Blah, blah, blah. Just stop being mr Grumpy and tell me how this bikini looks," she said, trying out all sorts of model-poses in the mirror, while a couple of guys were staring at her with huge eyes and drooling mouths.

"I'll see it when you're finished, at home. Hurry, hurry," Joey yelled, pushing her back in the dressing room – in this state he didn't even notice the mini bikini, pink with glitters.

As she disappeared between the curtains, he made a mental note. :: Why the hell is she buying all that lingerie, if we're going to spend the coming few weeks at Kaiba's zeppelin, for the Battle City Tournament? ::

Half an hour later, Joey opened his eyes. For a moment he wondered where he was, but two seconds later he dropped that question and jumped up, screaming not unlike a little girl.

Everyone in the store turned around to Joey, who sweatdropped, turned his red face away and wiped the mozzarella-cheese out of his eyes and off his cheeks.

A minute later Ayumi came back. "How stupid can you actually be," she sighed. "I bought that pizza so you could eat it – not so you could use it as a pillow," she added muttering, while she was wiping the other sticky mozzarella away.

"Well, YOU'RE the shop-a-holic who's fitting bikini's since half past twelve," Joey said on a defending tone. "From half past twelve, until three o'clock. That's two hours and –"

"Zip it, I was only fitting bikini's and underwear since a quarter to two," she defended herself. "Suuuure," muttered Joey, rolling his eyes.

"You can either agree with me or be wrong," she said with her most arrogant smile. "Before the underwear I was buying my gala dress, the prove is in the bag," she grinned, pointing at the Bijenkorf-bag.

Joey, knowing he was beaten, decided to roll his eyes again.

"And quit rolling your eyes. Will you hurry up now, by the way? It's already –" she glanced at the clock "- Ten minutes past three, and we were supposed to be at Yugi's in five minutes!"

She grabbed at her bags, suddenly in panic, pushed most of them in Joey's arms, wrestled herself out of the huge store, and waited impatiently for Joey.

"Come on, slowass," she shouted when he appeared, and walked on as quickly as she could on her high heels. "Hurry!"

Joey followed her, sighing, moaning and muttering. "Shop-a-holic… The NERVE… Telling ME to hurry up… Must be desperate… No girl is worth THIS misery…"

"Sorry we're late!" Ayumi yelled cheerfully, while she walked into the living-room.

"Hey, Ayu," Yugi said, just as cheerful as his friend. "You didn't buy mu – oh, never mind," he added when Joey came in, with the most pissed expression on his face they've ever seen, and at least five full bags in his arms.

"Thanks, Joey, you're the best!" she said happily, and directly his face cheered up.

In the meanwhile Yugi investigated the bags Joey dropped on the couch. "Why all that lingerie? And what are you going to do with four bikini's?" he asked surprised and sweatdropping.

"Mokuba was talking about a Jacuzzi, so I figured out there's one aboard," she explained. Ayumi didn't wait for an answer, but after saying it she went to Yugi's bedroom, getting her travelling bag, that already was packed and well.

"Oh, Joey, here's yours!" she yelled, still in Yugi's bedroom. She took both bags, and walked back to the living-room. She gave Joey his bag, and afterwards she tried to stuff all her shopping bags in the travelling bag.

"Who knows when Serenity arrives at the zeppelin?" she asked, still pushing.

"She's coming together with Tristan and Téa," Joey answered.

"And Mai?"

"I don't know, it's your cousin…" Joey said, not exactly helpful.

"Mai's already there. She just called, Seto won't let her in, he refuses to open doors just for her," Yugi grinned. "And she asked why we're so late."

"Well, Joey fell asleep, with his f-" Ayumi started eagerly, buy Joey held his hand against her mouth.

"Not important," he said with a red face. "Let's go. And Ayumi, why don't you just take your bags with you apart from each other," he added, after a look at Ayumi's wide-open bag.

Hesitating and sighing Ayumi stared at her bag.

"I get the point," Joey sighed. He grabbed the shopping bags that didn't fit in, and walked to the door. "Come on!"

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter… Hope you enjoyed reading it Please review! Oh, and I promise that there will be more action in the following chapters… Guess you can consider this as some kind of introduction oO

Love, LadyLilica


End file.
